


"Yes, my dear?"

by gaywaynes



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywaynes/pseuds/gaywaynes
Summary: “He’s suffering from internal bleeding, sir.” Helix says, looking over the scans.“Isn’t that where your blood’s supposed to be?” Obi-Wan says, wincing slightly.What a cheeky bastard, Cody thinks.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 228





	"Yes, my dear?"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “He’s suffering from internal bleeding.” // “Isn’t that where your blood’s supposed to be? “

There’s chaos in the Med Bay, as usual after a tough mission. A combination of med droids and troopers running around with determined expressions and bacta patches. The smell of antiseptic makes Cody feel nauseous. He hates the Med Bay, a reminder of his failure as their commander. 

General Kenobi usually hates it too, and refuses it more and more often as the war rages on. Good thing he’s too unconscious to refuse now. 

Cody got the call of his General’s return only 10 minutes ago, he immediately ran to see him. The Council had sent his General and the Commander to separate missions, lightyears away from the other. Cody’s mission on the Inner Rim territory had gone as smoothly as can be expected. Obi-Wan’s mission on the other hand? He didn’t know all the details, but his General’s mission on the Outer Rim planet had gone terribly. 

Obi-Wan is laying on the cot, a droid scanning his injured body. His face and robes were dirty with sand, blood and sweat. Cody stands next to him, worried. He notices his General’s hands shaking, he picks it up and holds on to it on instinct. Obi-Wan looks thinner than he remembers with darker circles under his eyes.

“He’s suffering from internal bleeding, sir.” Helix says, looking over the scans. 

Thankfully, Cody doesn’t startle. He had forgotten Helix was there at all. He needed to focus. 

“Isn’t that where your blood’s supposed to be?” Obi-Wan says, wincing slightly.

_ What a cheeky bastard _ , Cody thinks. 

“No.” Cody and Helix say in sync, both frowning in his direction.

Obi-Wan chuckles, but instantly regrets it when he feels a sharp pain in his abdomen. Cody’s grip tightens with worry, his beautiful warm eyes on him. Obi-Wan missed his Commander. Obi-Wan squeezes Cody’s hand in reassurance. 

“I wouldn’t recommend doing that again,” Helix says, “You’ve got a couple of broken ribs that might have pierced your lungs. We have to put you under for surgery.” 

“I don’t think that’d be necessary.” Obi-Wan says, going to stand up. 

“General,” Cody warns, gently pushing him down on the cot. “Please.” 

Cody and Obi-Wan share a look for several moments, a silent conversation only they understand. Obi-Wan can sense his commander’s worry and love in the Force, it encompasses him with sweet warmth. He wishes they were intertwined in his bed instead, letting himself feel everything he’s been shoving away. So much had happened... He didn’t deserve to be saved while so many were lost. Only Cody understood. They could only let themselves grieve with the other. 

Cody was his refuge, but he was also Cody’s. 

“Okay, dear.” He says, forgetting about Helix’s presence. 

Not that it mattered, all of the 212th already knew. They weren’t exactly subtle. 

“Okay. Helix, you can go ahead and get started with the procedure,” Cody says, then turns to Obi-Wan. “And you better survive it, or you’ll be sleeping on the couch.” 

“Yes, my dear” Obi-Wan smiles, his eyes gleaming with fondness. He brings their intertwined hands up to his lips and kisses Cody’s hand. Cody gives him a small smile, his eyes showing all the love he feels for his General. 

He steps away and nods to Helix, who starts commanding the droids to put the General under. Obi-Wan’s gaze stays on his Commander until the anesthesia takes over and he’s asleep once again. He’s wheeled to another room in a hurry. 

Cody sits down with a hol-pad in a corner seat of the Med-Bay, and waits. He definitely has other things to do  — paperwork to fill out, debriefs to write  —  but he knows he couldn’t possibly focus on anything right now. Injuries happen all the time, they’ve both been hurt too many times to count. Though every time it happens, it feels like the first. He can feel his anxiety rising, his eye starts twitching and shivers take over his fingers. Cody takes a deep breath to calm himself down. He knows his  _ jetii _ finds Cody’s force presence comforting, and he’ll be worried even in his unconscious state if he senses something was wrong. 

_ Obi-Wan will be okay, and we’ll be safe together. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! It's my first star wars fic so hopefully it's good! lol! 
> 
> You can leave a prompt on my tumblr (@starkwayned) or in the comments on this fic! I write codywan (obviously), rex/anakin and anidala!


End file.
